


First Date

by Chromi (orphan_account)



Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Thatch has such Dad Energy, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: Thatch helps Ace make a good first impression on his first date with Marco.Originally written for a LiveJournal 300 word challenge.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net on March 5th 2013. Moving here for archive purposes and so I can delete my FF.net account!

"I'm grateful for your help Thatch, but really, a shirt? _Buttoned up?_ Do I honestly have to wear one?" Ace raised an eyebrow as his older nakama dressed him, doing up the buttons that he refused to do.

"Believe me, kid," the man said, straightening up to fix Ace's tie now, "it makes a good impression."

"But Marco's seen me topless millions of times. You all have. It's kinda my _thing_."

Thatch snorted at Ace's attitude before turning his attention to the boy's messy mop of black hair: to straighten or not to straighten? Izou was bound to have straighteners hidden away in his room somewhere... "You, young man," he said in a fatherly tone, deciding to go with just giving the hair a much needed brush and probably a trim too, "have obviously never been on a date before."

"Yes I-!" Ace began indignantly, but Thatch cut him off.

"With someone who you live with, and thus someone who has seen you at your very worst at 4am after a night out?" Ace went quiet at the commander's words. "Make an effort tonight, show him you're not just some unruly super-powered teenager, and I guarantee things will go well."

Ace nodded in agreement, cheeks colouring slightly; he had never gone on a date with a crewmember before.

"When I get back," he said quietly after a few moments, "will you want to know how it went?"

Thatch smiled warmly at the crew's newest recruit. "I'd be offended if you didn't tell me."

* * *

"So? How was it?"

Ace sighed. "The damn bastard turned up in his usual stupid clothes and had the nerve to ask if I was feeling ok because I'd _got dressed for once_."

Thatch didn't think he'd ever laughed so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
